FNAF: Is Death The End?
by liger090909
Summary: after mike gets fired Fazbear Entertainment hired a random person who loves laughing at danger Will he live or die only one way to find out. rated M just in case. Disclaimer I don't own FNAF. I only own my oc ( I'm not good at summarys)
1. Chapter 0: Info

**Hello and welcome to FNAF: Is Death The End? I don't have much to say but one thing that I think that is important is that I don't own FNAF I only own my oc. Speaking of which ******here is some basic info about **of my oc. **

* * *

**Name: Mason Maxwell**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 26**

**Appearance: white skin, brown hair, brown eyes, 6 foot tail, manly wears black (reason explained later), grey gloves and has a chain out of his coat pocket that is attached to a watch that plays a special tune **

**Personality: laughs instead of screams at danger rarely does he screem (So the animatronics are probable will get annoyed by this) **

* * *

**I know this may not be alot of info but more will be explained later as the story goes also school for me will be starting soon so the story my be a bit slow **

**Freddy: I think you better stop woth this intro info and start writing the first chapter**

**Me: And if I don't **

**Freddy: I think it the reader that will send foxy after your bo-**

**Me: Fine later people I hope I get to see you again bye**


	2. Chapter 1: Getting the job

**Me: good to see you people again so Freddy has left me alone luckily and as you can guess I got the first chapter involving the story done in joy take it away mason **

**Mason: all right**

* * *

**POV: Mason**

This morning I went to get a news paper to find a new job after I got fired from my last job. Reason why something I was working on fell over and injury one of my friends who was also working there. They said it was not my fault but the boss did not agree. Well that is in the past. While looking the paper over I saw an article for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza wanting a security guard to work from 12 am to 6 am. That's what I chose to go do the only thing that seemed weird was "not responsible for injury/dismemberment but I was sure it wasn't that big of a problem. I remember I went there once and only once my parents told me not to go back ever but at lest now I might be able to find out why. When I got there it seemed empty except for Freddy Bonnie and Chica up on stage. There was some tables and chairs what made it empty was not one person except me seem to be here**.**

?:**"please ****run"  
**

Me:"huh?" it felt cold all the sudden when what ever it was spoke

Female voice: "hey are you here for the job? if you are my name is Tiffany" she seems to be in a good mood but it seems I know her

brown hair blue eyes wore some sort of business uniform

Me:"yea if the job is still available." she walk up to me and smiled seemed about my height

Tiffany:"yep um whats your name?" that's when I remember something

Me: "Mason Maxwell wait would you last name be wills" her eyes were light up in surprise

Tiffany: "Wait a second you its been what 3 years since I saw you."

Me: "Yea um not trying to be rude is there any thing i need to fill out"

she monition for me to follow her we walk into a room with to doors on each side

Tiffany: "Here they are." she the handed me some papers to fill out

While working on them I notice she was looking right at me with a weird look not one of those looks like hurry up all ready It was a kind weird look. I smiled at her and went back to filling out the papers.

Tiffany:"Just to let you know don't temper with the animatronics its what the last guy got fired for."

Me: "Got it" I said as I finished the last paper I handed them to her "How did he temper with them moved them, broke them?" I asked

Tiffany: "Fooled around with there A.I. system he said he undid what he done to him but.." she gave me a worry look

Me: "What?"

Tiffany: "He said it was cause they were moving around trying to kill him all so he also acted like an asshole"

Me: "hmm Wounder were he get the idea they were going to kill him?"

Tiffany "Some sort of recorded massages in the phone system set to go of for a few night"

Me: "Well I wonder what they said to make someone go crazy" she surged then her eyes light up again like she had an idea or something

Tiffany: "If your going to take this job if the massages work tell me what they say." she the grabbed o hold of my shoulders and looked me right in my eyes "OK?"

Me: "OK" I said and she let go "and you want to tell me if it is true if the animatronics truly try to kill people" she nodded and looked down

Tiffany:"Yes if they truly are monsters they did to be destroyed " she paused and looked up her eyes meeting mine again "please be careful"

Me: "Don't worry" I smiled " how long did he last before he was fired"

Tiffany: "First of he is known as Mike Schmidt second 7 nights"

Me: "Well give me five nights and I'll be able to know for sure whats going on"

Tiffany: "All right once I leave and turn of the main fuse a generator will be your only power good luck and good night"

Me: "Good night" and then she left the room

The one thought that I had before I started work for real was not about why limited power source or if this Mike person is telling the truth or just a crazy asshole who likes to mess around for the fun it. I was wondering why Tiffany was giving me those looks. then as i was about to activate the cameras the phone rang


	3. Chapter 2: Night 1

**POV: Mason**

I thought at first it might be a prank but I decided to pick up the phone to hear if this was the recording

* * *

**Before you keep reading if you want to skip to after the call go a head cause it is long I just wanted to put it in there only thing going on in this call is mason saying whats going on outside the office**

* * *

_?'__Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

Me: 'As he was talking i started looking at the cameras one thing thing I found interesting is that cam 6 is disabled wonder why but at lest the audio still works.'

_?: Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Me: 'Well that last part was weird.'

_?: Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

Me: 'I guess I agree a little about that not so sure. Do they really have feelings?'

_?: So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

Me: ' guess my parents found out about that and that's why we near came back.' Then I look at Cam 1A and Bonnie was gone off the stage.

_?: Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

Me: 'OK found Bonnie at backstage area and then I look back onstage and Chica was gone and the whole front of the mask thing did sound painful.'

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

* * *

**OK here is were the story picks up again if you chose to skip the phone call  
**

* * *

After the recording ended some time past Bonnie and Chica were trying there hardest for me to mess up. Bonnie was at the edge of door about to come in but luckily I shut the door.

Me: "funking bunny" I said and started laughing for some reason I like laughing instead of screaming when being scared I had to go to therapy about it cause it made people think I was a psychopath. "..." Am I a psychopath? It never bothered me till now. What is it about this place? I decided to check the cameras and Chica was right at the other door then disappear I found her going away way then I looked to see bonnie was going away from the door to I looked at my watch 5:59am

**?: good job **

Me: "huh who's here?" then it change to 6:00 am and my watch made its little chime hearing that reminds me of how i got it from some random man dressed in purple who told me that this watch will come inhandy on day and nomatter what it only goes of at 6am i don't know why or how but it does.

* * *

**All right then the next night will be by the animatronics point of view along with Masons. Also school for me is back so it my take some time to get chapters up so hope you understand But untill then have a great day, later.**


	4. Chapter 3: Why Mike got fired (Sad) QmQ

**WARNING: Long Chapter**

**WARNING: Very sad/Wrong **

**WARNING: Was suggested by one of my school friends  
**

**(Don't worry not going to take suggestions from her any more)**

**You have been warned **

**Please read this IMPORTANT:**

**Hi time for chapter 3 Or as I like to call it something sad. I got a question for you awesome people at the end of this chapter it wont effect the story till very later on but I felt like I may as well ask it so I don't forget. With that being said I hope you are liking this story and hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Tiffany: POV**

'Please be OK. Please be OK' was the only thought I had as I drove to the pizzeria I did not get any sleep last night after thinking that those things really did kill/ try to kill people. Especially since I realized I had feelings for Mason. I realized it the day we graduated but in a few moments he was gone I thought I'd never see him again and now this. When I got to the pizzeria I decided to prepare for the worst I opened the doors, flip the switch for the main power to come on, and saw the 3 animatronics staring at me

Freddy Bonnie Chica: "hey there" they said as all ways when my or Mr Fazbear walked in

Me: "hi." I said trying to act like nothing was wrong I went straight to the security office and I thought I heard Mason crying which meant he was alive but when I looked In he was really trying to quietly stopped when he turned and looked at me and motion for me to come in

Mason: "Hi boss"

Me: "Hi by the way you don't have to call me boss" I paused for a moment "So how did last night go"

Mason: "Well you may think I'm crazy like mike but-"

Me: "Don't you ever compare your self to him again." on top of mike being an asshole which in my opinion mike is an insult to all assholes out there one thing that I didn't tell mason about mike is he was trying everything he could to get me in bed with him what a pervert

Mason: "Note taken but any how those fucking animatronics are trying to kill people but they don't know that."

Me: "I don't understand"

Mason: "Well you said you wanted to know what those phone calls said so take a set cause this is going to take a bit

* * *

**POV: Mason**

**WARNING: VERY SAD/WRONG PART COMING UP  
**

Tiffany was in surprise as i told her what the recording said I even explained what happen during the night leaving out the part were I was laughing

Tiffany: "wow so its just a part of there original program and they are just trying to obey it"

Me: "yep"

?: "Tiffany you here"

Tiffany: "In the security office Mr Fazbear." after she said that a bald tall and yes fat man walked in "Sir this is are new night guard Mason Maxwell"

Mr. Fazbear: "what happen to uh what he's name Mickey?" he asked

Tiffany: "His name was mike and here's the list of reasons of why he was" she handed him a clipboard with what looked like a pink slip clipped to it

Mr. Fazbear: "tampering with the animatronics of course main reason anyone gets fired for" he then looked at me "Mason is it don't do what this fagot did those animatronics are old and I cannot afforded new ones understand me boy"

Me: "trust me I need this job so I won't tamper with them" But I wish it was the same way around. he then went back to reading Mike's pink slip

Mr. Fazbear: "General unprofessionalism. Odor." Tiffany then took some perfume out of her purse and sprayed it Mr. Fazbear seemed to have ignored it "harassing customers about the animatronics being murderess monsters! Should have known he was another wacko and finally he ...!" he had a shocked look on his face "Is this true Tiffany?" Tiffany looked down with a pale face

Me: "What is it?" Mr Fazbear then handed me the clipboard

Mr. Fazbear: "Please read it out loud"

Me: "It says" as I read it made me want to throw up I was show mad I yelled it out loud "MIKE SCHMIDT SEXUALLY HARASSED FELLOW EMPLOYEE/COSTUMERS AND SEXUALLY ASSAULTED A 7 YEAR OLD CHILD!"

* * *

**Meanwhile outside the security office**

**Foxy : POV  
**

'I got to tell the others about this' I thought to my self I quietly went to the show stage they normaly take a nap before the kids get here which is about 10 AM it was 8 AM right now

Me""guys wake up." I said

Bonnie: "What is it hot stuff." He all ways says stuff like that

Chica: "Bitch you got me up before 9:50!" she then slapped me so hard my jaw was dislocated again

Bonnie: "Chica you slut you know She would only wake us up if its important."

Chica: what are you going to do abou-" she was cut off when Freddy waking up

Freddy *yawn* "Now you 2 what have I said about swearing?"

Chica and Bonnie: "Only during the night when trying to scare people who sneak in or trying to get endos back in there suits out to get the or just relaxing."

Freddy: "Good I guess proper punishment bonnie you have to start late for tonight and chica you have to sit the whole night out"

Bonnie: "OK papa bear I'm sorry for what i said about you Chica" which brought a smile to Freddy's face

Chica: "I have to sit the whole night while he just starts late."

Freddy "yes cause you not only was swearing you hit foxy which now" he came over to me "ok this is going to hurt foxy just to let you know." he then poped my jaw back in which hurts like hell but at least its back to normal

Chica: "Sorry I guess"

Freddy "now foxy by the look you got i say you have disturbing news"

Me: "yes you 3 remember that last endo that was really a human named Mike Schmidt" they nodded "well I over heard Mr Fazbear Tiffany and anther voice talking about him and the person I don't know who cause I forgot said well he yelled... h-he y-yell-led"

Bonnie: "whats wrong foxy"

Freddy: "the spirit that's in her is over whelmed with sadness"

ME: Basically mike was trying to get busy with I think Tiffany and other people but then when he was turnned down the same he decided to hurt one of our babies!"

* * *

**ALSO IMPORTANT**

**Yea this chapter is sad but don't worry Freddy and his friends will get Mike for this and I don't think Mason will Stop them in fact mason if he had the chance Mile be missing something Yes that and mike would also be dead.  
**

**Here is the question: How should the withered and toy ****animatronics be in this story line or do you want me to make a different story and have them in it let me Know cause I don't want to get hate mail do to the fact Five Nights At Freddy's 2 is a prequel **

**Now if you will excuse me, Freddy and I have a meeting to decided how to make Mike suffers/die**


	5. Chapter 4: Night 2: Mikes down fall

**Hello every one hope all of you are ready for well the downfall of Mike Schmidt will mason get his hands on him or will he let the animatronics stuff mike in a suit or will he just be tortured. Lets see what happens.**

* * *

**POV: Freddy**

When I heard what came out of Foxy's mouth Something Inside me just snapped I felt anger then I looked at the show stage raised my fist and with all my strength smashed the floor

Me: "Foxy go back to your cove Bonnie and Chica lay down like you just fell quick" I said in a hurry they did what I said with out hesitation and then I also lay down like I fell

Mr. Fazbear: "what was-oh no Freddy, Bonnie, Chica" we then get up to show that were OK "good they seem to be unharmed"

Tiffany: "Yea that's good but what are we going to do I mean we can't get the stage fixed it would cost to much" then I looked at what I guess is a new employee not sure what he was going to do here but I noticed that he was staring me down then he smiled

?: "well I won't be able to get it fix today but I know people that I could call in a favor to fix the stage."

Mr. Fazbear: "Really hmm but I still can't afford to close today since there was a field trip schedule to be here 12:30pm and 2 parties schedule. first one 2:00pm what am I going to do?" then I just pretended to have a script glitch which I all was do around this time

Me: "H-H-Hey all you pirate fans head on d-d-down to the pirate cove cause th-the show is about to about to start. Its are good old pal Foxy."

?: "Foxy Foxy i remember that name but why?" the mysterious man said

Tiffany: "Foxy is an old animatronic that just stopped working one day" Mr. Fazbear then pulled the curtains back to reveal foxy laying down as if she is deactivated

Mr. Fazbear: "Yes even if foxy would some how magically work again their is no way we be able to cover up those spots were it reveals the endoskeleton"

?: "Well I had other plans for it but since it is for a good cause I got metal and some paint in the back of my truck" what other plans did he mean

Mr. Fazbear: "are your sure you don't mind."

?:"Nope you 2 do what you normal do while I fix foxy." with that Mr. Fazbear went to his own office Tiffany told the 3 of us to go backstage she then went to Mr Fazbear called her when the cost was clear we went to spy on what was happening at the cove

Foxy: "ouch!"

?: "sorry I still find it amazing but strange that you feel pain is the same for you Freddy?"

how did he know I was right behind him doesn't mater

Me: "well guess the rat squealed"

?: "Its not Foxy's fault while fixing her up her program glitched and all the info about you being alive came out I won't tell beside nobody would believe me they'll think I'm insane now if you'll excuse me I have to go get the paint"

* * *

**POV: Bonnie**

I just could not take the fact that he was touching what would be Foxy's privet areas would be if she was real and not only that hurting her. Only upside was foxy was going to be fixed up and preform shows with us again

Foxy: "So even if he is not finished yet I like being fixed up what do ye think about it Freddy"

Freddy: "Your looking good so far"

Me: "I'm just glad your going to be doing shows again"

Chica: "Well I guess you look OK but-"

Me: 'Here we go' I thought

Chica: "How are you going to deal with being the only show it use to be your show was just out 1 hour 3 times a day but now your on full day think you can do it sis" she said it in a way almost trying to be in her own way nice

Foxy: "Sure I can."

then that guy walked in again

?: "All right Mr Fazbear say were opening up at 12pm till 8pm its 10:30am show I guess i need all the help you can give

Me: "what you need help with?"

?: "we need to give foxy a new coat of paint" I was in shock cause for us animatronics here that means bath so were basic going to give foxy a bath

* * *

**Chica: POV 1 hour later**

We finally got done giving what we call a bath to foxy. I almost thought Bonnie would have an error reason being he loves foxy its so obvious. well any how foxy while foxy's paint was drying Me Bonnie Freddy were back stage about to have some sort of a meeting

?: "All right I think time to diced what while happen to mike

Freddy: Whats there to diced he dies by suit

?: "You want to give him the easy way out OK then"

Me: "First of all how did this meeting involve mike and second of all why would you help us"

Freddy: "We all heard what mike did we thought we could trust him"

?: "Right and I don't even know him but he needs to pay not by suit though

Bonnie "Why not he deserves to to die"

Freddy: "Yes but I think our new friend here is saying if a murder happens here were all in big trouble"

Me: "so whats should we do he has to be here we can't go out side"

?: "what if i trick him in coming back for at least for 3 hours"

Freddy: "That's more than we need you 2 remember the mental pain the 3 of us with Foxy can inflict on people" and with that a beautiful plan came together

* * *

**FOXY: POV**

As the day went by I thought the parents were going to give me nasty looks and boo at me but instead they just watch and help keep there kids off of the kids asked me why I look so new compare to the other ones they saw. I said cause they wanted me to look fancy for today. One of the parents even slipped me a card that said good to have ye back caption. I just hope I can be a good fox and not a bad one I want to be loved like this all the time. I guess if to the adults the past is in the past I could let the past go to expect for mike who I hope we teach him a lesson to. In till then I'm going to have some fun telling storys to my crew. If I had one problem being a pirate is I can think with words that are of this century but when i talk pirate talkcomes out even after hours. Only a small chance when I talk does it not sound like I'm a pirate but that's why I'm so special

* * *

**POV: Mason**

You think I feel guilty about what I'm planing maybe have second thought no I knew the prey must be put back in its spot behind bars or burning or worse. I picked up the phone dialed Mike's number. He picked up and told him that he the animatronics are not going to stuff him in a suit and that Mr. Fazbear has a special surprise for him. When he got here it was 12:30 I lead him to the office were the generator was all ready active and with the right door shut . I turned of the recorder that I had there to record the phone call He walked in and then realized

Mike: "Wait a second were is Mr. Fazbear and the guard?" I looked at him the best a could with out wanting to punch him

Me: "Mr Fazbear sent him home early."

Mike "OK say give this watch to the new night guard it will help them better then me." he then handed me a watch similar to mine

Me: "Its a nice watch were did you get it?"

Mike "One day a man dressed in purple gave it to me said it was spacial it has a chime that goes off at 6 am" that was strange same why as mine no mater then I saw bonnie at the end of the hall giving me a thumbs up.

Me "It would appear Freddy Fazbear will see you now."

Mike: "Why you bastard there going to kill us both of us."

Me: "Oh no they won't kill me or you but as giving you some bruises oh tonight is going to be fun for us."

Mike:"What!? Us!?" I then smiled and bonnie appear behind me and mike shut the door

Bonnie: "Thanks for helping us with this um whats you name?"

Me: "Mason Maxwell" just a 2 hours later the power went out

Freddy: "You my want to cover you ears" All four walked in and what happen next was the loudest noise ever heard. It felt like it was trying to make my nightmares real and attack me then i thought what it must be for mike. When it was over make walked out like he was being controlled I did not even want to ask.

Chica then walked out and waved bye at me. Freddy was next out and made a motion as his way off tipping his hat off to me. Then came out of that room Bonnie held his hand out and i gave him a Hi-Five.

Foxy : "Hey" finally foxy walked out and said "ye may just stay here till morning lest we can do after all ye done night."

I knew I did the right thing helping them out cause after what mike did he needed to be punished. Then it hit me they don't know that I'm the night guard I don't think I should tell them yet any how. That means next night they'll think I'm an endoskeleton so I got to be ready but until then I guess some sleep wont hurt.

* * *

**OK so that's this chapter done remember I need to know all you awesome peoples opinions about if other animatronics should or shouldn't be in this story (Golden Freddy will be in this story ether way)Also d****o you like these large chapters? Anyhow I'll see all you LaterZ**


	6. Chapter 5: Golden help

**Hello hope you awesome people are enjoying the story so far and that you Enjoy this chapter  
**

* * *

**POV: Mason**

As I was dreaming it felt like I wasn't at the same time. In the dream I was doing my job but none of the animatronics were moving then when I looked at cam 2B the poster changed it was of a gold bear. Then I looked away from the cameras what looked like Freddy sitting down but this Freddy no eyes instead to white dots and he was painted gold.

Me: "um hi whats your name?"

?: "..."

Me: "OK you look like Freddy but gold I guess I'll call you Golden Freddy."

?: **"That is my name but I prefer just being called Golden."**

Me: "Wait that voice you told me stuff before like run and good job."

Golden: **"Yes I told you to run cause I knew they would try to harm you and told you good job cause you made it to 6."**

Me: "Wait I just realized they knew mike was human why would they not think I was human."

Golden: **"They found out after during his seventh night when Freddy got a good look at him but mike never told them that the other night guards were human cause the next day he was fired and banned from the pizzeria don't worry I used my powers to make it seem it was just you here and that they just never went to the office."**

Me: "Um thanks say I was a bit curios what did the others do to mike."

Golden: **"Like me they have powers but not as strong." **I nodded to let him know I understood **"So they used It to mentally tourcher and put suggestive thoughts in his mind lets just say he won't ever have a chance to harm someone."**

Me: "OK um say can you feel pain like the others and why feel pain?"

Golden: **"When you wake up open up the top right drawer of the desk there is some news paper clippings that will explain some stuff don't worry I'll give you something that will let the others know not to hurt you good-bye for now."  
**

As I woke up I felt something grabbing my shoulders I turned around to see Tiffany

Me: "Morning."

Tiffany: "Morning." she did not seem to be mad "So what did that phone guy say?"

Me: "don't remember I got it recorded lets listen to it."

* * *

**Tiffany: Pov**

Seeing Mason just laying there scared me at first but when I noticed he was breathing It calmed me down. He looked so cute sleeping I put my hands on his shoulder he woke up and now I'm listening to this recording of a recording of this mystery phone guy

_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

'Guess that's why Mason was a sleep when I got here'

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?_

'WOW how to be so motivational that won't make people worried at all'

_ I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course._

'k helpful about telling there is blind spots but I do think you would be in danger

_I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._

'Not you too Foxy'

Me: "Well I don't think I like this guy."

Mason: "Sounds like he doesn't have it easy ether."

Me: "Um just to let you know Mr Fazbear closed for today so the stage can be repaired which were are your-" Just then a car pulled up we went outside and there they were

Mason: "Thanks Austin for coming over to do this." I noticed that Mason was holding a newspaper clipping wounder what it says

Austin: "No problem." we led them inside

Mr. Fazbear: "Ah so you must be here to fix the stage."

Austin: "Yep"

Mr. Fazbear "Tiffany you have the day off Mason I want to see you back here at 11:30pm."

Me and Mason walked out and then I asked

Me: "Want to go hang out?"

Mason: "Not really" after what he said I lowered my head "I rather go out on a date with you."

Me: "Wait really"

Mason: "yea but I need to go to my apartment right quick to get something" I notice he was still tired.

Me: "I don't think you need to be driving since you still seem tired I'll take you there." He nodded and we got in my car and just a half later we were thing I noticed was a fist fight going on. Mason jumped out and ran there and pushed the 2 apart and then Mason nearly passed out but the 2 fighting quickly gabbed him and helped him regain his balance and lead him inside.

* * *

**POV: Mason**

Dan and Jim Vines were brothers who all was start fist fighting whether it be cause words they lost something or just for the fun of it they never take it to far but I just stopped them cause I felt like I need too. To them I'm like there big brother. I know why they started fist fighting. A lot of the time I can hear why you'll understand why in a moment.

Me: "Jim you first."

Jim: "look we said somethings to each other and then we started fighting then you stopped us sorry Dan."

Me "Dan this true"

Dan: "Yea its true sorry Jim."

Jim "So who is the girl did something happen to your truck?"

Me: "No, was just to tired to drive so see drove me here and I'm just here to grab some stuff cause I'm going to be gone for the day."

Dan was about to say something but then

Their mom: "YOU THINK ITS OK THAT YOU LOST YOU JOB."

Dan: "Here we go again." while there were yelling I was grabbing some clean clothes and putting them In a bag along with some gloves

Mr. Vines: "LIKE YOU CAN DO ANY BETTER WITH ARE KIDS!"

Jim: "just why do they have to fight." I then zipped up the bag and listened in

Mrs. Vines: "WELL AT LEST I'M HOME FOR THEM!"

Mr. Vines: "LIKE THEY CARE FOR A BITCH!"

Mrs, Vines: "BICTH? BITCH!? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU CAN PACK YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Mr Vines: "THIS IS AN APARTMENT NOT A HOUSE!"

Me: "MORNING TO YOU TOO MR. AND MRS. VINES!"

Mr. and Mrs. Vines: "MORNING MASON" then they went quiet

Me: "All right you 2 try to stay out trouble and I hope this argument does not get worse." I then picked the bag up and walked out to got in the car

Tiffany: "Any trouble?"

Me: "Not really but I need some were to sleep and the water at my place is still out."

Tiffany: "Yea um guess we got to go to my place." 30 minutes later we were at Tiffany's place she the gave me a key "When you go in just turn right to the end of the hall and thats were the bath room is. I got to go to the store I'll be back soon "

Me: "K thanks."

* * *

**Tiffany: Pov**

Luckily I live right next to a store I picked up some milk and eggs and walked home were I heard running water turned off which means Mason is done cleaning up I just put the eggs up then I heard the bathroom door open. Mason was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt on. He then just went to the living room and laid down on the couch. I put some milk up then I called May to see what was happening.

May: "Hello"

Tiffany: "Hey its Tiffany whats up?"

May: "Did you see the morning news."

Me: "No what news."

May: "This register sex offender named Mike Schmidt was on a bus this morning then openned the door while it was going down the interstate and jumped off and got hit by a car luckily no car crashes happen but he of course is dead."

Me: "Um wow that's horrible I never like that guy but to here that wow." then I thought ' didn't he say he hates buses why would he be on one then'

May: "Look I got to go to work I'll talk to you later bye" she then hung up I decided to check on Mason who did not seem tired any more but he was looking at that newspaper clipping. I was about to ask what it was but he evidently not only knew I was there but what I was going to ask.

Mason: "It talks about 5 kids who were kidnapped and murder at Freddy's the suspect was arrested but the kids bodies were never found

Me: "Just how did you know I was behind you?"

Mason: "Being the night guard sharpened my since of hearing." he then pulled out 2 watches "I know you hate him but for some reason mike got the same type of watch like me from the same person he told me to give it to the night guard after him."

Me: "Wait when did you meet him?"

Mason: "he got in the pizzeria lets just say the animatronics were not happy and were trying to kill his ass more then mine."

Me: " well just to let you know he-"

Mason " Committed suicide jumping of a moving bus being hit by a car heard it while you were talking."

Me: "um" I was a bit angry now and spoke a bit louder "so what if that call was private." he seemed calm ... of course he would be with what he has to put up with.

Mason: "I only listen in when you said 'what news' I thought it was about the morning news so I took a chance if it wasn't I was going to stop lessoning and pretend I didn't hear anything." that didn't calm me down... much

Me: "Well OK but promise you won't do it again unless I tell to." he then put his hand on my check and looked me right in my eyes I felt my heart skip a few beats.

Mason "I promise I won't use my sharpen since of hearing to listen in on you unless you tell me to." I swear my checks must have been bright red cause my face felt hot. He the set down and ask "So since we are on a date what do you want to do?" I looked at the clock it was all ready 12:00pm

Me: "We could just go on a stroll then get some food to eat then we come back here for dinner before I take you back to the Pizzeria." he then smiled and nodded beside those 2 guys fighting , mason being tired to start with and hearing about those kids being murder at the Pizzeria(Mike's suicide didn't get on my nerves that much) to me today is going perfect.

* * *

**Well good for you Tiffany but that doesn't mean Mason is going to be free from being in danger cause night 3 is around the corner. well I'll see you awesome people laterZ (6-8-16 I might be back this date who knows)  
**


End file.
